Doormat
by P0LAROID
Summary: This takes place 3 years after the 4th Great Shinobi war. Team Taka disbanded, but they still hang out with each other in Konoha. Suigetsu witnessed Karin confessing to Sasuke, and how he had left her to stand in the cold. Suigetsu worries and decides, after meeting his best friend Juugo, that he would go to her house. Things turn out a little bit different than he thought. (SuiKa)


It has been three years since the fourth Shinobi war ended. Since then team Taka disbanded, but they still hung out with each other. Juugo worked at a local Takoyaki stand, Sasuke became a jonin team captain, Karin became a medic-nin and Suigetsu teached at the local ninja academy. It seemed as if everyone had found their occupation.

Karin had confessed her love to Sasuke, and was turned down just a week ago. Since then Karin didn't seem too much affected, but Suigetsu knew better than that. He knew her, he knew that she was broken inside. Suigetsu had seen her confess to Sasuke, on accident of course. As if he would spy on Karin and Sasuke. There's just no way he would. Fine, he did do so. He saw how Sasuke turned her down without hesistation, leaving her there in the cold.

Suigetsu sighed. He tried to visit Karin at her work, but it turned out that she had taken a leave for a week. ''Troublesome woman'' he sighed. Suigetsu walked off to the Takoyaki stand where Juugo worked. Juugo seemed happy with his life. He was preparing takoyaki for a few children as he saw Suigetsu approach. He never conversed much with Juugo in the past, but after all these years, Juugo became his best friend.  
'' Oi, Juugo, gimme some too'' Suigetsu said, wiping the drool off the corner of his mouth. Juugo simply ignored Suigetsu's cravings and removed his gloves. '' What happened, Suigetsu'' he immediately looked through Suigetsu.

'' Karin has taken a leave '' Suigetsu said, scratching the back of his head.

'' Do you think she still loves Sasuke that much as before?'' Juugo asked, undoing his apron.

'' Of course, you remember how she chased Sasuke around all the time right? Even after he betrayed her'' Suigetsu said with a forced grin.

'' Suigetsu.. You are getting hurt because of this aren't you?'' Juugo calmly asked, yet he already knew the answer.

'' Hurt? Never, Karin is just like a friend that I hate but still care for y'know'' Suigetsu said with a smile. He looked at the ground, he knew that Juugo spoke the truth. Juugo was always the person who looked through him. Suigetsu wasn't being honest to himself, he knew that.

'' Why don't you visit her home? ''

'' I don't want her to know that I saw her confession.. '' Suigetsu sighed. '' This is really tiring. She doesn't want me around right now, I know that.''

'' Suigetsu, you became gentler than before. You usually would tease her about stuff like this. You became quite timid'' Juugo said with a chuckle. He knew Suigetsu hadn't changed at all, Suigetsu simply started to grow his feelings for Karin.

'' Me timid? Never! Juugo, the takoyaki has taken over your brains!'' Suigetsu said whilst grinning. He turned around to leave and raised his hand into the air. '' Thanx, Juugo'' he whispered. He should do what he wants to do, not what she expects him to.

'' I shall tease her about her failed confession!'' Suigetsu decided. Why would he even give a shit about her feelings, her torment was his pleasure all these years. This would not change, not ever.

After a few minutes of walking to her house, he stood on her doormat. '' ... This is harder than I remembered it to be'' he snickered nervously.

* * *

Suigetsu just stood there, in front of Karin's door. He didn't know why his hand didn't want to knock on her door. Was he afraid of something? As if he would be afraid of Karin. Perhaps it was something else? Was he afraid to see how she was crying her heart out? Afraid that he was not allowed to hold her tight, to comfort and ease her worries?  
'' What the heck am I thinking about'' Suigetsu whispered, running his sweaty hand through his white hair. While he was pondering wether he should knock or not, the door flew open.

Suigetsu's eyes opened widely.

'' Suigetsu, what the hell are you doing here?'' Karin asked, raising her brow. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

'' I uhh.. I-'' He didn't know what to say and started to grin.

'' ... '' Karin stared at Suigetsu. Why would he be in front of her door.

'' Should I just tell the truth and get over with it or-'' Suigetsu thought. He thought telling the truth wouldn't be a bad idea. Though it wasn't his style to act that nervous, especially not around Karin.

'' I know Sasuke turned you down, but I came here to tell you that you shouldn't feel bad about it! You don't have to cry your heart out and confine yourself in your house, I mean- Damn it.. Just.. Just if you need a shoulder to cry on... Y'know..''

Karin's eyes widened, she wanted to say something but was too surprised to do so. Her cheeks started to become pink. Those words she never thought she would ever hear from anyone in her lonely life.

'' .. There are tons of guys in this world, some who would appreciate your feelings and like you for your idiotic stupid self hehe-'' he started to laugh nervously. His heartbeat seemed to be louder than his voice. He was nervous.

'' Like m-'' Suigetsu stopped talking. What was he saying? The feelings he was feelings, could it be..? Or was he just caught up in the moment? Or were these the feelings for Karin he tried to remove all this time? ''Juugo was right, wasn't he?'' Suigetsu asked himself.

'' Suigetsu you idiot'' Karin started to laugh out loud. Her laugh was beautiful, he thought. He felt how her small hands were patting his shoulder, eventually just laying there.

'' Suigetsu''

'' Y-yeah?''

'' When did I ever confess to Sasuke?'' She asked whilst continuing to hold in her laughter.

'' Huh? You did a week ago remember?'' He asked, raising his brow.

'' A week ago? Ah you mean next to the park? ''

'' Yeah, there! You confessed to him, didn't you?''

'' I already thought you were an idiot, but never thought you would be to this extent'' she patted his shoulder. '' Bakagetsu, listen up. I was simply talking to Sasuke because he wanted advice on how to host a birthday party for his girlfriend Sakura''

'' ... '' Suigetsu remained quiet while she explained the details. It turned out that it wasn't a confession at all, and that she took the week off because she had caught the flu while working on one of her patients.

'' That's it '' she snickered. ''But I have to admit, it's a rare sight to see you worried about anyone, Suigetsu'' Karin raised her brow.

'' Me caring? No way. As if I would care for someone like you '' Suigetsu said with a grin. They started to bicker again, eventually Karin started hitting him just like that past years.

'' Ouch! Why did you hit me?!'' Suigetsu pouted.

'' Because you deserved it, stupid fish'' she looked at him as if she saw something disgusting.

Suigetsu felt a vein pop on his forehead. ''Stupid...fish huh?'' he said, his chakra getting darker by the second. Before he knew his he grabbed Karin from the collar, forcing his lips onto hers.

'' Yeah because you a-HMM-'' she was caught up in surprise. Suigetsu immediately released her, feeling surprised too.

'' SUIGETSU YOU STUPID-'' she started to shout at him. Suigetsu's expression made her stop talking. His cheeks were red, his violet eyes were just staring at her in a way she never saw him stare before. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply and loudly.

'' I like you , Karin. No I think I might even love you '' he said, his eyes closed and his cheeks burning.

Karin looked at him in surprise and felt her heart quicken, but she was sure it did so because she was surprised. Somewhere in her heart she felt relief and even happiness. After all these years she knew him, she felt as if her heart had waited eagerly for this moment. Was this love? She knew by now that the 'love' she had for Sasuke was more of a mere obsession, but this feeling she held in her heart right now felt pure. It felt right. However she was afraid to even say so. She never expected for the one who would love her, to be Suigetsu. He always teased her, ruined her moments with Sasuke and.. He cared for her. He was the one who wanted for Karin to become a medical ninja, he was the one who told her to stop being obsessed over Sasuke and to go on. For some reason she felt as if year's worth of emotions and surpressed feelings were resurfacing.

'' Sui- ''

'' See ya'' he said, turning around, his back facing her , and leaving the scene. He felt like an idiot. He was too much of a coward to keep standing here, just to be rejected. He knew Karin still liked Sasuke, and he knew she would keep doing so. He was a mere shadow who followed her wherever she went. He stayed in Konoha and temporarily gave up his sword-gathering mission just for her. He knew he would miss her, and he didn't want Sasuke to be with her. He was selfish. He wanted Karin all for himself, and he always wanted to remove these thoughts. Karin was someone special to him, he cared too much about her which was bad for a ninja.

'' Suigetsu, wait up!'' Karin shouted, one hand pressed against the side of her head to reduce the headache she had gotten because of the flu. '' You idiot, why did you run away huh? Am I gonna eat you or something?'' she said, her other hand grabbing his collar.

'' K-Karin ehehe'' he snickered, trying to conceal his nervous expression. '' I was joking with ya, don't worry about it'' he said, trying to show her his care free expression. Somehow this made Karin boil inside, as if veins were popping everywhere on her head.

'' Oh, I see. Ah well, I guess I can't give you my answer then, and I thought so much about it too'' she said raising her shoulders in order to portray her nonchalance. She released his collar, and turned around to leave.

'' Oh, you are curious aren't ya?'' she snickered. She felt happy. She knew how Suigetsu was good at concealing his emotions, but to see him trip over his own words was making her laugh.

'' N-No, why would I be '' He said, his head turning away from her intense gaze.

'' Ah, I see. Well then I'll be leaving'' she turned around and headed for the stairs.

'' W-Wait up!'' Suigetsu said, holding her wrist. '' If I loved you, what would you say?''

'' Why would I tell you if you don't love me?'' she raised her brow. Suigetsu felt pissed, she was good at pressing his buttons. She was the only one who could anger him like this. He was curious, and he wanted to know the answer. But he didn't want to tell her these words again, it made him feel so embarrassed.

'' F-Fine'' Suigetsu said. After a few moments he cupped her face with his shaky hands. '' Karin, I.. love you'' he finally admitted.

'' I can't believe I fell for you, bakagetsu'' she blushed red.

'' What? ''

'' I said I- Stupid idiot! I am not going to repeat myself!'' she shouted.

'' Oh? You fell for my charms huh?'' he gave Karin a toothy grin. He released her face and started laughing. '' Who knew that you would ever admit to this ''

'' I TAKE IT BACK! '' Karin said , stomping away with a red face. She felt her heart leaping in joy. She fell for Suigetsu a year ago, but since then she didn't take any actions. To think that Suigetsu loved her for a while, the thought made her feel good.

'' Oi! Wait for me, my doll '' he said with a sweet sickening voice. Karin turned around and gave him the finger before walking away.

'' Oi, is that okay for a lady to do?'' He snickered and watched her walk away with a red face. He knew that he had done the right thing, to think that Juugo was right. If you follow your heart you might get into a lot of unneccesary shit, but this was worth it. He should treat Juugo to some sake later on.

'' Suigetsu, you better not take back your words!'' she shouted from a distance, finally over-coming her fear of humiliation. Suigetsu blushed. He knew this relationship would come together with a lot of fights and problems but she was worth his time.

Karin smiled to herself. He loved her, and so did she love him. It was a great day. She was happy for once that she had received the flu.

**- Four days later -**

''Suigetsu, you have the flu?'' Juugo said whilst raising his eyebrow. '' Uhn '' he responded weakly. '' Damn Karin, I must have gotten the flu when I kissed her ''.

He sighed yet smiled. '' Oi, Juugo, lemme treat you to some sake tonight''


End file.
